


100 words about propriety

by Poi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poi/pseuds/Poi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes," Ryoma said impatiently, striding over to him, "of course yes, what were you waiting for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words about propriety

"Yes," Ryoma said impatiently, striding over to him, "of course yes, what were you waiting for?"

_For you to be ready_, he took one involuntary step back, _for you to be **legal**_ \-- but the words caught in his throat, all his careful reasons made ludicrous as Ryoma moved into his arms like he was walking onto a court: confident of victory, recklessly certain it was where he belonged.

"It was yes from our first match, what were you _waiting_ for?"

"You were _twelve_ \--" but Ryoma went on tiptoe to make a shot he could do nothing but return.


End file.
